GONE: All That Matters
by Brida.wu
Summary: Mereka saling mencintai dan seharusnya tetap bersama. namun tidak seperti itu. ada seseorang yang berana Sehn dan mengubah segalanya. "Kita takkan menghabiskan semuanya. Aku membuatkan untuk Chanyeol juga." "Chanyeol?" ChanBaek ft KaiSoo, sligh ChanSoo-HunBaek. Oneshoot. (spesial fic for my beloved friend Silvie) RnR?


"_Saat kau berada dalam pelukku, itu berarti kau selamanya berada dalam hatiku…" -Park ChanYeol_

"_Aku telah terkunci. Dan aku menyesal karena tak dapat mempertahankan apapun." -Byun BaekHyun_

"_Yang ingin tetap kulakukan, ialah percaya kepadamu." –Kim JongIn_

"_Aku memiliki banyak artian untuk kata cinta." –Do KyungSoo_

Suara gema oleh alas kaki terdengar di sepanjang lorong yang ia lewati. Suasana yang senyap dan juga hampir sebagian penerangan yang telah di padamkan, membuat suasana perkantoran sedikit banyak berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

Langit telah berwarna jingga di ufuk barat sana.

Jam perkantoran telah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Pantas saja, tidak ada satu pun yang ia temui sepanjang koridor.

Seharusnya pun, dia— Park Chanyeol, telah berada di dalam mobil untuk perjalanan menuju rumah. Bukan berada di dalam gedung kantor lagi.

Chanyeol jelas memiliki alasan tersendiri.

Ia ingin menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan.

Dua hari merupakan jangka yang ia anggap lama untuk tak bertemu dengan orang terkasihnya. Dua hari yang lalu ia berada di Busan. Mengurus beberapa keperluan kantor yang menjadi pekerjaan yang harus diembannya.

Menjadi sebuah alasan klasik yang membuat ia tak dapat bertemu dengan Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tau betul kebiasaan laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun bekerja dengan gerakan yang lambat. Dalam mengetik laporan bulanan dan juga kebiasan menghabiskan menu makanannya pun, tak dapat ia lakukan dalam waktu yang singkat.

Pekerjaannya menjadi menumpuk dan Baekhyun bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hari itu juga. Selalu seperti itu.

Jadi jangan heran jika di jam seperti ini, maka masih ada sosok Baekhyun di dalam ruangannya. Katanya ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya… namun yang selalu Chanyeol dapati adalah sosoknya yang tertidur di atas meja kantor dengan layar laptop yang masih menyala.

Hari ini pun.

Chanyeol mau tak mau mengulum sebuah senyum melihatnya.

Ia melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati, mencoba untuk tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun yang dapat menganggu tidur laki-laki itu.

Satu kursi beroda ia tarik pelan lalu ia tempatkan tepat di samping kursi yang Baekhyun duduki. Setelahnya Chanyeol menghempaskan pantatnya disana. Ia ikut mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja—berhadapan langsung dengan si pemilik wajah yang terlelap.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya selama beberapa menit hanya untuk memandangi wajah cantik lelaki bermarga Byun tersebut.

Bola mata miliknya mengikuti gesture wajah tersebut. Di awali dari kedua pasang kelopak yang tertutup, lalu turun ke hidung, kedua belah pipinya yang berisi dan di akhiri pada belahan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol sungguh mencintai laki-laki di depannya ini!

Laki-laki itu sempurna baginya.

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Rasa rindunya terlalu besar dan ia pikir ia akan akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Lalu dengan sangat perlahan, satu tangan Chanyeol terjulur untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun sesaat. Kedua kulit yang saling bergesekan entah mengapa membuat dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Ia tak dapat menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Maka dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, ia daratkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada pipi lelaki itu.

Pekerjaan kecilnya itu nyatanya membuat Baekhyun terganggu.

Laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu menyergitkan keningnya pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba tersentak kaget. Chanyeol pun sama di sampingnya. Ia serta merka mengambil jarak dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berubah gelagapan pada tempatnya. Ia terlihat begitu panik.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur disini." Pekiknya tak percaya.

Dirinya masih belum menyadari jika ada sosok Chanyeol di sampingnya kini. Baekhyun masih terlalu sibuk mengatai betapa bodohnya dan menggerutu karena tugas miliknya yang masih belum terselesaikan.

Chanyeol seolah menikmati pertunjukan kecil itu.

"Ya Tuhan!" Baekhyun memekik kembali. Kali ini sedikit telonjak mundur pada tempatnya.

Ia menatap penuh keterkejutan kepada sosok Chanyeol yang duduk tenang di samping dirinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan.

"Hai," sapanya riang.

"Chanyeol bagaimana bisa kau… berada disini?" ia menyergit kepada laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di Busan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, seharusnya memang seperti itu. Tapi sekarang aku telah kembali." Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Oh seperti itu." Baekhyun sedikit berguman.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu dalam diam.

Baekhyun menatap penuh kerinduan kepada laki-laki di depannya itu. Ia merasa rindu, namun urung untuk memeluk tubuh tingginya.

Ia merupakan orang yang pertama memutuskan tautan mata mereka. Mengalihkan pandangannya kepada setumpuk kertas di atas meja sesaat lalu mendengus pelan.

"Pekerjaanmu masih belum selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Ia bergerak mendekati Baekhyun kembali dan ikut memandangi satu per satu lembaran kertas di atas meja.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan lesu.

Chanyeol meliriknya sesaat. Baekhyun merengut dengan bibir yang ia lengkungkan ke bawah.

Baekhyun jelas dalam _mood_ tak baik jika Chanyeol dapat menangkapnya dengan peka.

Namun entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran laki-laki tinggi itu, Baekhyun yang cemberut seolah tengah berkelakuan imut dan Chanyeol jelas tergoda.

Ia menggepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar, menahan dirinya untuk tak 'menerkam' laki-laki mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya.

Chanyeol tidak cukup gila melakukan hal itu.

Ia menarik nafasnya dengan pelan. Lalu mengambil alih satu per satu kertas dalam genggaman Baekhyun dan ia masukkan ke dalam map.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikannya." Kata Chanyeol di sela pekerjaannya.

Ia bangkit berdiri. Meraih kopor hitam milik Baekhyun di kaki meja dan memasukkan map tersebut di dalam sana.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Huh?" Baekhyun tak paham.

Namun ikut bangkit ketika Chanyeol menarik lengannya.

"Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan ini. Tapi tak disini." Ia merunduk dan berbisik pada telinga Baekhyun, "tapi di apartermentmu."

Bulu kunduk Baekhyun meremang.

Ia meninju pelan pinggang Chanyeol lalu berjalan lebih dahulu menuju pintu.

Chanyeol terkikik pelan melihatnya. Ia menyusul dengan cepat lalu mengenggam jemari lelaki itu dalam genggamannya.

"Malam ini apa boleh aku menginap?"

"Jika kau ingin, mengapa tidak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suhu berubah menjadi lebih dingin di banding sore tadi.

Rintik-rintik putih salju telah memenuhi setiap sudut jalanan dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Mobil hitam milik Chanyeol membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia menyetir dengan tenang seperti biasa. Sesekali menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Baekhyun di sampingnya.

Setelah keluar dari gedung perkantoran Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Chanyeol tak bertanya mengapa, itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajah miliknya.

Lagipula _mood_ Baekhyun memang selalu tak baik saat musim dingin tengah berlangsung.

Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun lalu ia letakkan di atas pahanya. Lalu ia elus dengan sayang.

"Dingin?" tanyanya melirik Baekhyun sesekali.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "dingin." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sisi jalan lalu menepikan mobilnya setelah itu.

Genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun ia lepas. Lalu membuka _selt belt_ yang mengikat tubuhnya.

"Aku akan membelikan kopi untukmu." Katanya.

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dentingan bel terdengar kala pintu kafe itu di buka oleh Chanyeol. Suasana hangat segera menyambutnya ketika ia baru saja masuk.

Langkah besarnya ia bawa menuju _counter_.

Si penjaga melempar senyum menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Hai Kyungsoo," sapanya.

"Hai," balas laki-laki itu. "segelas kopi?" ia bertanya memastikan.

"Dua gelas kopi." Chanyeol membenarkan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berbalik untuk menyiapkan kopi pesanan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun bersama denganmu?" ia bertanya di sela pekerjaannya.

Dari arah belakang, Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya. Dia menunggu di mobil."

Kyungsoo meletakkan dua cup kopi di dekat Chanyeol lalu membubuhi butiran _mocca _di atasnya.

"Dua cup _Moccacino_."

"Terima kasih." Ia menyodori lembaran uang untuk tagihannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol pun malangkah menjauhi _counter_ tempat Kyungsoo berada sebelum ia berbalik kembali. Kyungsoo menatap heran kepadanya.

"Cuaca di luar cukup dingin. Jangan lupa untuk memakai mantel yang tebal." Sarannya.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum.

"Terima kasih Yeol."

Kali Chanyeol yang mengangguk lalu ia benar melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kefe itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menutup laptop yang sedari ia perhatikan lalu ia letakkan di atas meja di dekat tempat tidur Baekhyun.

Tubuhnya ia renggangkan sesaat. Terasa begitu pegal setelah lebih dari dua jam hanya duduk berdiam diri dengan mata dan pikiran terfokus pada pekerjaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tau, harusnya Baekhyun lah yang mengerjakan pekerjaan itu. Namun mana tega ia biarkan kekasihnya itu terus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan memerintah saja.

Um ya… Chanyeol memang merupakan atasan Baekhyun jika mereka berada di lingkungan kantor.

Namun di luar itu semua, hubungan mereka jelas jauh lebih _special_ lagi.

Chanyeol menguap sekali lalu membawa pandangan pada Baekhyun yang terlelap di atas tempat tidur. Laki-laki tinggi itu sedikit mengulas senyum lalu merangkak naik ke atas sana.

Ia baringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun lalu ia rengkuh dengan sayang tubuh kecilnya. Baekhyun mengeliat pelan untuk mencari posisi baru agar nyaman untuk tertidur kembali. Ia menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Chanyeol pada dada laki-laki itu sesaat lalu kembali melanjutkan mimpinya.

Satu tangan Chanyeol bergerak lembut membelai rambutnya sambil sesekali mengecupnya dengan pelan.

Lalu ia pejamkan mata—ikut terlelap dalam mimpi bersama Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun lebih cepat hari ini.

Seolah telah menjadi rutinitasnya jika Chanyeol menginap, Baekhyun seolah memiliki keharusan tersendiri untuk bangun lebih awal lalu mulai menyiapkan sarapan.

Padahal di hari biasanya, ia akan lebih suka membeli susu kotak dan roti isi untuk sarapan dirinya.

Namun entah mengapa, ia tak ingin melakukannya jika ada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyiapkan semuanya dengan cepat. Mengeluarkan apa yang ia punya di dalam kulkas lalu menghidangkannya sedemikan rupa.

Chanyeol terbangun beberapa menit setelahnya. Laki-laki berubuh tinggi itu segera membuka mata begitu tak lagi ia dapati sesosok tubuh di sampingnya berbaring. Belum lagi suara gaduh pelan dari luar kamar membuat rasa kantuknya menghilang tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun melempar senyum kepada Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Baekhyun.

Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan mengadah untuk menatap laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Selamat pagi," balas Chanyeol.

Kepalanya sedikit ia tundukkan lalu ia kecup pelan bibir Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil terkikik pelan karenanya. Ia melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu oke," katanya.

"Bagaimana jika mandi bersama?" ia masih menunduk ketika melayangkan pertanyaannya itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak boleh," katanya.

Chanyeol cemberut.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita harus berangkat ke kantor pagi ini. Lupa?"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Ia elus pelan rahang Chanyeol sebelum beranjak masuk menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian saja disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tengah memakai pakaiannya di kamar ketika Chanyeol berada di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia mematut dirinya sendiri di depan cermin sambil sesekali berpose aneh di depan objek datar itu.

Bukan lagi rahasia, jika Baekhyun cukup percaya diri ketika mengatakan dirinya itu memiliki tubuh yang seksi. Wajahnya yang tampan dan sedikit berlebihan ketika ia mengklaim dirinya itu sempurna.

Apalagi ketika Chanyeol pun ikut membenarkannya dan lagi betapa sering lelaki itu memuji dirinya.

Walau bukan dengan kata tampan melainkan cantik, Baekhyun tak keberatan pula.

Tangannya mengambil satu dasi di laci lemarinya dan mulai membuat sebuah simpul ketika ponselnya bergetar di atas nakas.

Panggilan dari ibunya. Tumben sekali, pikir Baekhyun.

"Halo bu," sapanya.

"_Baek, bisakah kau pulang pagi ini?"_ ibunya berujar setelah kalimat sapaan singkat milik Baekhyun terdengar.

Alis laki-laki itu bertemu pada keningnya.

"Ada apa bu?"

"_Ada hal yang ingin katakan padamu. Dan lebih baik jika kita bertemu Baek."_

"Tapi aku harus masuk kantor pagi ini."

"Ambillah cuti selama dua hari atau tiga hari."

Baekhyun lagi menyergit bingung.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" ia bertanya dengan cemas.

Kepalanya teralihkan kepada Chanyeol di balik pintu. Mereka bertemu pandang sesaat dan Chanyeol menghampiri dirinya.

"_Kau akan tau nanti. Bisa ya Baek?"_

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dengan gerakan bibir menggumankan kata: siapa kepadanya. Baekhyun pun balas menggerakan bibirnya menggumkan kata: ibu kepada Chanyeol.

Kekasihnya itu mengangguk dengan paham.

"Ya. Aku akan pulang pagi ini." Jawabnya sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

Ponselnya ia letakkan kembali di atas nakas lalu membuka kemejanya kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi Baek? Kau akan pulang ke Bucheon?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sarat kebingungan.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Ibu tiba-tiba saja menyuruhku untuk pulang." Sahutnya. Ia memakai bajunya dengan gerakan yang cepat.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa masuk kantor hari ini, Yeol." Baekhyun berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk mengambil cuti sampai tiga hari. Aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu."

Chanyeol ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, namun ia urung. Baekhyun pun sama tak taunya apa yang terjadi. Maka dengan gerakan kepala yang pelan, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku akan ke Bucheon dengan kereta api saja. Lagipula kau punya pekerjaan penting hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, aku bisa mengantarmu—"

"Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia bisa apa selain menuruti kemauan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai ke stasiun."

"Oke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada nyatanya, Chanyeol tak langsung beranjak pergi setelah ia sampai mengantarkan Baekhyun ke stasiun. Katanya, ia baru akan benar berangkat ke kantor setelah memastikan Baekhyun aman berada di dalam gerbong kereta.

Baekhyun hanya dapat memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu. Lagipula ada baiknya Chanyeol berada disini menemani dirinya.

Kereta tujuan Baekhyun baru akan berangkat tiga puluh menit kemudian. Dapat Baekhyun bayangkan bagaimana membosankan ia menunggu di bangku tunggu stasiun jika tanpa Chanyeol yang menemani.

Ketika suara pemberitauan terdengar, Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya. Diikuti Chanyeol dan berdiri pada sisi gerbong kereta.

"Jika tidak ada hal yang mendesak, aku akan kembali ke Seoul nanti sore," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menjemputmu." Balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia beranjak hendak masuk ke dalam kereta ketika Chanyeol menarik lengannya tiba-tiba.

Laki-laki tinggi itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Walau sempat terkejut, namun Baekhyun segera dapat merilekskan diri dan balas memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Aku harus pergi."

Pelukan itu Chanyeol lepaskan. Ia menganguk lalu mengusap helaian rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Masuklah."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang di antara kurumunan ketika telah berada di dalam gerbong kereta.

Setelah kereta api itu bergerak melintasi rel kembali, barulah Chanyeol benar meninggalkan stasiun dan menuju kantornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kereta yang Baekhyun tumpangi sampai di stasiun Bucheon ketika jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Suhu dingin tak terlalu terasa menggigit ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya dari kereta.

Ia memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan menuju rumahnya dengan kenderaan umum itu.

Rumahnya masih terlihat sama sejak terakhir kali ia lihat. Sejak mendapatkan pekerjaan di Seoul, ia hanya sesekali saja menyempatkan untuk pulang ke Bucheon. Itupun jika ada keperluan mendesak, sama seperti hari ini.

Langkahnya ia bawa dengan santai menuju perkarangan rumahnya. Di depan ada sebuah mobil terparkir berdampingan dengan mobil milik orangtua laki-laki Baekhyun.

Oh, ada tamu. Pikirnya.

Ibu seolah telah menunggu kedatangan dirinya sedari tadi. Wanita itu menyambut dirinya dengan suka cita dan menuntun ia untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ada tamu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Ibu mengangguk, "Ya. Ibu harap kau tidak terkejut begitu melihatnya."

"Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penasaran.

Ibu tak lagi menjawab. Ia membawa Baekhyun menuju ruang keluarga tanpa berucap apapun lagi.

Senyumnya terkembang dengan begitu lebar.

"Baekhyun baru saja sampai," kata ibu.

Ada tiga orang dewasa dan seorang laki-laki berumuran sebaya dengannya disana. Mereka semua menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar.

Berbagai basa-basi pun terlontarkan.

Mengenai kehidupan Baekhyun selama di Seoul dan juga tentang pekerjaannya. Ia masih tak begitu menyadari jika ada seseorang yang terus saja menatap dirinya sedari tadi.

Hingga sebuah kalimat memecah fokusnya.

"Baek, apa kau masih mengingat Sehun?" Ibu berujar.

Baekhyun menatap seorang laki-laki yang lebih muda di samping kirinya.

"Kalian merupakan teman sejak di bangku sekolah menengah." Jelas ibu lagi.

Nama Sehun memang terdengar tak asing baginya. Ia menatap sekali lagi laki-laki itu.

Ah, Ya. Sehun merupakan juniornya di bangku sekolah dulu.

Mereka tidak terlalu akrab. Kepribadian Baekhyun yang ceria dan Sehun yang terlalu pasif jelas membuat mereka memiliki keseharian yang saling bertolak belakang.

Mereka hanya sesekali mengobrol ketika ada acara tertentu. Itupun sejak di sekolah menengah atas ketika Sehun bergabung ke kelas hapkido bersama dengannya.

Senyum Baekhyun terkembang.

"Tentu saja, aku ingat."

Sehun balas tersenyum. Lega.

"Apa kabar Baekhyun hyung…?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun akhirnya sadar betul apa yang menjadi alasan ia harus pulang ke Bucheon pagi tadi.

Sehun.

Kedatangan keluarga Sehun menjadi alasannya.

Baekhyun memang tak terlalu mengenal Sehun. Ia berada satu tingkat di atas laki-laki itu, setelah lulus ia tak memiliki koneksi apapun lagi dengannya.

Baekhyun menjadi sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui jika Sehun pindah ke Beijing setelah ayahnya meninggal. Ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha negeri tirai bambu itu dan mereka menatap disana pada akhirnya.

Namun pagi tadi, Sehun beserta kedua orangtuanya datang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Cukup terkejut juga begitu mengetahui jika ayah tiri Sehun merupakan relasi kerja ayahnya.

Setelah makan siang berakhir, Baekhyun dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk saling bertukar pengalaman. Sedikit di tambahi bumbu-bumbu masa sekolah dulu.

Baekhyun lagi merasa terkejut ternyata Sehun mengetahui banyak hal mengenai dirinya.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Baekhyun pikir mereka memang tak pernah akrab sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun hyung merupakan senior yang paling ku kagumi sejak dulu." Ujar Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah tau jika aku memiliki penggemar saat sekolah dulu." Baekhyun dengan nada bercanda mengatakannya.

Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Baekhyun hyung juga memiliki suara yang merdu. Aku masih memiliki rekaman upacara kelulusanmu dulu."

"Kau merekamnya?" Baekhyun setengah tak percaya mendengarnya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku merekamnya,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kenang-kenangan." Sehun sedikit malu ketika mengakui hal itu.

"Setidaknya aku harus memiliki satu hal yang dapat mengobati rasa rindu jika tak bertemu dengan hyung nanti."

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tak paham.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua pasang bola mata itupun bertemu.

"Aku menyukai Baekhyun hyung…" kata Sehun akhirnya.

"Aku telah menyukai Baekhyun hyung sejak di bangku sekolah menengah dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rencana awal yang Baekhyun rencanakan untuk kembali ke Seoul pada sore hari tak dapat ia lakukan.

Ibu menahan niatnya.

Sehun dan kedua orangtuanya telah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu. Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan hendak menghubungi Chanyeol ketika ibu ikut masuk ke dalam kamar bersama dengannya.

Ibu memang sedikit terlihat aneh, namun Baekhyun mengabaikan perasaannya itu.

"Sehun datang untuk bertemu denganmu Baek." Kata ibu tanpa Baekhyun tanyai.

"Dia bilang kalian teman saat sekolah dulu."

"Ya. Dia adalah juniorku."

Baekhyun menatap lekat kepada ibu.

"Bu… bagaimana jika kau aku kembali ke Seoul sekarang, lagipula Sehun pun telah bertemu denganku. Aku tak boleh mengambil cuti seenaknya saja."

"Sehun masih akan berada di Bucheon sampai lusa, mengapa kau begitu terburu-buru?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mengerti mengapa ibu menyuruhku pulang hanya karena Sehun berada disini—"

"Dia melamarmu."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya dengan tak paham.

"Sehun melamarmu Baek." Ulang ibu. "Sehun datang bersama orangtuanya dan memiliki maksud untuk melamarmu."

Baekhyun terdiam.

Seketika bayangan wajah Sehun dan perkataannya beberapa saat lalu menguar di kepalanya.

"_Aku telah menyukai Baekhyun hyung sejak di bangku sekolah menengah dulu."_

Baekhyun tak menganggap serius ucapan Sehun tadi. Ia bahkan tertawa dan lagi membanggakan dirinya. Sedikit berlebihan jika ia menganggap ia begitu popular saat sekolah dulu.

Suka tidak berarti cinta.

Mengejutkan mengetahui maksud kedatangan Sehun adalah untuk me—

"Baek…" panggil ibunya.

Alam pikirnya terbuyarkan.

Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak meneliti lekuk wajah ibunya.

"Kau akan menerima lamarannya 'kan Baek?"

"Sehun pasti bercanda." Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

Ia hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur namun ibu menarik lengannya.

"Ini sebuah keberuntungan Baek. Kau tak boleh membuangnya begitu saja."

Baekhyun menyergit lagi menatap ibu.

"Maksud ibu?"

Wanita itu berdehem pelan lalu mengeluarkan kalimatnya dengan nada lebih riang dari yang awal.

"Ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untuk membuat sebuah kerja sama yang lebih besar lagi. Kau tau bukan, di bandingkan perusahaan keluarga Sehun, perusahaan ayahmu tidak ada apa-apanya."

Baekhyun menatap ibunya dengan tak percaya. Ia menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menerima lamaran itu." Sahutnya.

Kali ini berbalik ibu yang menatap tak percaya kepada puteranya itu.

Wanita itu ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan bodoh Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak bu. Aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari. Ia menuju sudut ruangan dan meraih tas bawaannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul hari ini."

Ibu melangkah cepat dan ia menghalang langkah Baekhyun yang hendak mencapai pintu.

"Kau harus menerima lamaran ini. Kau harus menikah dengan Sehun." Sentak ibu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku memiliki kekasih."

"Kekasih?"

"Ya. Aku memiliki kekasih dan aku hanya akan menikah dengannya."

Baekhyun melangkah cepat dan hendak memutar kenop pintu ketika ibu lagi-lagi menahan pergerakannya. Daun pintu wanita itu tutup kembali dengan cepat.

Iris kedua ibu-anak itu bertemu.

"Ibu tidak peduli kau memiliki kekasih atau tidak, kau tetap harus menikah dengan Sehun!"

"Ibu!"

Wanita yang menjadi orangtua perempuannya itu tak menanggapi. Ia keluar dengan cepat dari kamar anaknya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

Tidak.

Ia tidak akan cukup gila mengiyakan apa yang ibu katakan padanya.

Persetan dengan lamaran itu, Baekhyun tak akan menerimanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ponsel milik Baekhyun bergetar di atas nakas. Chanyeol menghubunginya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu dan laki-laki itu tak mendapati jawaban dari orang di seberang sambungan sana.

Chanyeol berubah khawatir.

Tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini.

Laki-laki itu mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Mengetikkan pesan dengan risau dan beberapa kali mengirimkan pesan suara pula.

Hingga ia sampai ke rumahnya kembali, masih saja ia dapati sambungan tak terjawab dari Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menyesal untuk pulang hari ini.

Ia kesal kepada ibu dan juga ayahnya yang tak terlihat menolak sama sekali.

Ia kembali ke kamar setelah berdebatan panjang di ruang keluarga tadi. Baekhyun tidak pernah tau jika ibunya bisa begitu keras kepala. Bahkan wanita itu tidak mengenal Sehun sama sekali. Hanya karena ayahnya merupakan relasi bisnis dengan ayah Baekhyun… maka dengan begitu mudah untuk ia menerima kedatangannya pagi tadi.

Baekhyun hendak menangis rasanya.

Ia kembali ke kamar dalam keadaan perasaan yang buruk. Ia membiarkan tetesan bening yang ia tahan sedari tadi menetes begitu saja membasahi pipinya.

Ponselnya lagi bordering. Ia meraih benda pipih itu dengan tak bersemangat.

Nama Chanyeol tertera di layar.

Baekhyun menggenggam benda pipih itu erat-erat. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Haruskah ia membicakan hal ini kepada Chanyeol?

"_Baek apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tidak mengangkat ponselmu?"_

Suara panik Chanyeol segera terdengar pada inderanya. Baekhyun semakin terisak. Tangisnya menggeras dan ia seolah tak berniat untuk menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi disini.

"_Baekhyun kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Chanyeol…" isaknya pilu.

"_Ya, aku disini Baek… kau menangis?"_

"… apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"_Baek—"_

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya… Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."

Di ujung sambungan Chanyeol berkerut bingung. Posisi duduknya semakin tak mengenakkan saja. Tangisan Baekhyun membuat perasaannya berubah kalut tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol… tak bisakah kau datang ke Bucheon sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat tanpa laki-laki itu ketahui.

"Ya. Aku akan ke Bucheon sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menangis lagi begitu sambungan dirinya dan Chanyeol terputus. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit semakin ia tekan masuk ke dalam bantal.

Baekhyun tak tau mengapa ia menginginkan kehadiran Chanyeol. Meminta kehadiran itu pun masih belum ia pikirkan dengan jelas mengapa ia harus memintanya.

Chanyeol pasti akan menuntut penjelasan mengapa dan Baekhyun pun tak tau harus memulai dari mana. Perasaannya terluka dan mungkin Chanyeol pun akan merasakan hal yang sama pula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu tempuh tiga jam di singkat menjadi dua jam. Chanyeol pasti mengemudi dengan gila. Mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan alamat yang sama dengan yang Baekhyun kirimkan untuknya.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan cepat dan suara serak masih jelas terdengar.

Pintu rumah Baekhyun terbuka dan Chanyeol segera turun dari mobilnya. Melangkah cepat menuju Baekhyun dan segera ia dekat erat tubuh kecil laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun terisak kuat pada dada Chanyeol. Menumpahkan segela bentuk jenis air matanya tanpa berniat sama sekali ingin menyembunyikan buliran itu.

Chanyeol bingung dan rasa khawatir pun semakin menjadi-jadi ia rasakan.

"Aku disini… sttss, tenanglah hm."

Baekhyun menarik wajahnya. Dengan bersimbah air mata, ia dongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku sungguh tak ingin melakukannya Chanyeol… Sungguh aku tak mau melakukan hal itu."

Chanyeol usap belahan pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang dan ia seka aliran bening itu lagi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tenangkan dirimu," Matanya menatap dalam iris cokelat Baekhyun. "Dan sekarang katakan, apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun sempatkan untuk menarik cairan hidungnya terlebih dahulu lalu menarik nafasnya dengan terburu-buru. Tangisnya pecah lagi tanpa bisa laki-laki mungil itu kontrol.

"Orangtuaku berniat menikahiku dengan orang lain—"

Kedua mata Chanyeol sontak lebih membesar dari volume awal.

"Mereka menyuruhku pulang hari ini karena ingin membicarakan hal ini."

Mulutnya ikut menganga tanpa sadar. Tercengang dan tubuhnya bahkan tak bisa bergerak—kaku.

"Tapi aku sungguh tak ingin melakukan hal itu Chanyeol… aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu—"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" sebuah teriakan dari arah lain memotong kalimat tak terselesaikan milik Baekhyun.

Tubuhnya ikut berubah kaku.

Ia tau betul milik siapa suara itu. Orangtua laki-lakinya. Ayahnya.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu segera merapat kepada Chanyeol.

Sedang yang lebih tinggi masih mematung dan otaknya masih saja mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Ayah Baekhyun melangkah besar-besar menuju keduanya. Diikuti oleh ibu yang berlari menuju mereka pula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat masuk!" pria itu membentak.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. Lengan Chanyeol ia peluk dengan erat. Dan insting Chanyeol bekerja cepat setelah itu. Segera ia jadikan dirinya tameng untuk Baekhyun. Menyembunyikan tubuh kecil Baekhyun dari pria setengah abad di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau ayah. Aku ingin bersama dengan Chanyeol."

"Kubilang masuk!" pria itu menyentak lengan anaknya dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun dari sisi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kalah cepat. Jemarinya hanya mampu meraih udara tanpa sempat menarik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol~" Isakan Baekhyun meneriakkan namanya.

"Pa-paman jangan bentak Baekhyun—"

"Jangan mengaturku anak muda. Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, tapi ku peringatkan jangan temui Baekhyun lagi mulai saat ini."

Diameter mata Chanyeol semakin melebar.

"A-apa—"

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun dan sama marahnya kepada anaknya itu.

"Kau berhentilah menangis. Jangan seperti anak gadis hanya karena laki-laki ini. Sekarang masuk!"

Wanita yang menjadi ibu Baekhyun menarik paksa lengan puteranya itu. Setengah menyeret dan Baekhyun jelas memberontak. Ia berlari cepat menuju Chanyeol. Mendekap erat-erat tubuh kekasih tingginya dan jelas pria tua itu semakin berang.

"Paman kumohon biarkan kami bersama. Kami saling mencintai. Aku sungguh mencintai anakmu Baekhyun." Chanyeol masih setia mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar. Mengucapkan satu per satu kata miliknya dengan bibir yang ikut bergetar pula menahan gejolak.

Ibu Baekhyun menarik lengannya anaknya menjauh.

"Ayo Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol~! Bu kumohon… aku mencintai Chanyeol, biarkan kami bersama… bu…"

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol menggumankan nama kekasihnya.

Laki-laki tinggi itu lalu dengan mengambil langkah hendak menghampiri Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh dari posisinya. Namun lengannya di tarik oleh pria yang menjadi orangtua Baekhyun, dan langkahnya terhenti kembali tepat di depan ayah Baekhyun.

"Paman kumohon… aku sungguh mencintai Baekhyun. Biarkan kami bersama… kumohon…" Chanyeol terisak dalam. Air mata berlomba-lomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Mengalir deras membasahi masing-masing pipi, Chanyeol terlihat begitu kacau di mata pria itu.

Perlahan ayah Baekhyun mengendurkan tatapannya. Menjadi lebih lembut lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan iba.

"Kau hanya terlambat anak muda. Ada seseorang laki-laki lain yang datang melamarnya hari ini. Untuk itu kumohon berbesar hatilah."

"Tapi paman… aku sungguh mencintai Baekhyun. Ba-bagaimana bisa—"

"Perasaan cinta masih akan berubah. Waktu yang akan mengatur semuanya." Ayah Baekhyun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan segera Chanyeol kejar dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Kedua utut Chanyeol merosot. Ia jatuh bersimpuh di depan pria tua itu.

Dan diameter mata ayah Baekhyun membesar.

Di bawah sana Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat. Jelas sekali jika ia tak setuju dengan spekulasi dari pria tua di depannya itu.

"Kami telah bersama dalam waktu yang lama, kami saling mencintai…"

"Baekhyun akan menikah dengan orang lain. Dia akan mencintai suaminya."

Pria itu menghela nafasnya sekali dengan berat. Lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Sekarang pergilah dan jangan temui Baekhyun lagi."

Lalu ia kembali menyambung langkah. Benar menyisakan Chanyeol yang terhenyak pada tempatnya.

"Paman kumohon—" suaranya tercekat.

Desakan air mata semakin mengenangi pelupuknya. Sesaat saja dan Chanyeol pun menangis meraung-meraung. Menangis sesunggukan dengan tubuh yang semain jatuh lemas pada buliran putih salju di bawahnya.

"Baekhyun…" isaknya mengiringi gumanan kecil itu.

Gerbang rumah Baekhyun telah tertutup.

Sama seperti kesempatan miliknya. Tertutup. Kandas. Dan Chanyeol tak seharusnya mengharapkan keajaiban itu ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara musik klasik bersenandung pelan di sudut kafe. Memperdengarkan tiap baik nada memenangkan dan terlihat cocok sekali dengan keadaan hangat di luaran sana.

Buliran putih salju telah berhenti menjatuhkan kapas-kapas es itu. Jalanan pun telah berubah becek di beberapa titik. Air danau juga mulai mencair kembali.

Musim semi mengantikan musim dingin dengan sangat baik.

Hangat suhunya menyambut masyarakat perkotaan dengan senang hati.

Kembali lagi pada sisi dalam kafe. Dimana Kyungsoo memulai harinya dengan beberapa serbuk kopi dalam takaran yang telah di tentukan, lalu menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Setelah itu beberapa mocca ikut ia taburi di atasnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa potong roti pula di etalase dan ia taruh pada dataran piring sebelum ia bawa ke salah satu meja di sudur yang ada di dalam kafe miliknya.

Suara pergesakan antara piring dan permukaan meja terdengar pelan memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya menyadari kedatangan Kyungsoo lengkap dengan sebuah cup kopi dan roti di atas meja di depannya.

Chanyeol mengulas sebuah senyum samar. Nyaris tidak terlihat.

Kyungsoo lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk di hadapan laki-laki itu.

"Wajahmu terlihat tak baik. Kau tidak tidur lagi tadi malam?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari menatap lekat wajah Chanyeol.

Yang di tanyai tak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya menghela nafas beratnya sekali lalu meraih cup kopi di dekatnya.

Rasa hangat segera terasa pada kulit arinya.

"Kau sudah tau apa yang menjadi jawabanku." Desahnya lagi.

Kyungsoo ikut menghela nafasnya.

Ia tau betul apa yang menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol selama hampir tiga bulan terakhir ini.

Kurang tidur, makan tak teratur dan semangat hidupnya yang seolah tak lagi ia miliki.

Semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Semenjak malam terakhir… ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Malam teakhir dimana ia masih dapat memeluk tubuh kekasih mungil. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Merasakan kulit wajahnya.

Lalu berakhir dengan perpisahan yang memaksa mereka dengan cara yang kejam.

Segalanya telah berubah.

Sama seperti dirinya.

Kini Chanyeol bukan lagi Chanyeol yang dulu.

Chanyeol yang dulu telah lama pergi bersamaan dengan hancurnya perasaan cinta yang laki-laki itu bangun. Bukan tak mencoba. Ia bahkan nyaris gila begitu tak lagi mendapati Baekhyun di rumah orangtuanya.

Laki-laki itu telah pergi.

Bersama dengan seorang laki-laki bersama Sehun yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Pendamping hudupnya.

Jika sebuah cerita, itu mungkin merupakan sebuah prolog. Pada kenyataannya, inti cerita berakhir dengan seperti ini. Epilog dramatis yang seharusnya masih ia harap dapat sedikit diubah oleh takdir.

Berakhir dengan keputus-asaan Chanyeol dan berdampak parah pada penghidupan laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo sering mendapati Chanyeol termenung tiap kali mereka bertemu dengan tak sengaja.

Jika seharusnya di pagi hari Chanyeol telah berjas rapi dan sebuah kopor ia jinjing di tangan, maka pagi-pagi sekarang tak lagi seperti itu.

Wajah lusuh dan kelelehan tergurat dengan jelas pada parasnya yang tampan.

Chanyeol… terlihat begitu kacau.

Dan Kyungsoo takkan pernah menampik kenyataan jika ia merasa prihatin kepada laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

Suara peraduan pisau dengan sayur-sayuran yang Kyungsoo potong terdengar samar dari arah dapur. Beberapa menu makanan telah tersaji di atas meja, Kyungsoo hanya tengah membuat salad sayur saja untuk menu terakhirnya.

Dari arah pintu kamar yang terbuka sosok Jongin terlihat. Laki-laki itu baru saja bangun tidur dan ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lagi hingga terlihat semakin berantakan lalu menguap lebar-lebar.

Langkahnya ia bawa menuju dapur. Menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu menyapanya dengan nada riang.

"Selamat pagi sayang," lalu diikuti dengan meluncurnya sebuah kecupan manis pada pipi Kyungsoo darinya.

"Selamat pagi Jongin." Balas Kyungsoo.

Ia melempar sebuah senyum lalu melepaskan plastik putih tranparan yang sedari tadi membalut jemarinya.

"_Aigo~_ lihat dirimu." Kyungsoo membenarkan tataan rambut Jongin dengan jarinya. Ia menyisir dengan anggun dan Jongin terlihat lebih baik setelah itu.

Jongin tersenyum manja dan menerima dengan senang hati setiap perlakuan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Sekarang cuci muka dan bersiaplah untuk sarapan, oke." Ujarnya.

Jongin mengangguk patuh.

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Membasuh mukanya dengan cepat lalu segera menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan setelah itu.

"Wow," serunya takjub, matanya meneliti satu per satu menu makanan yang terhidang di depannya.

"Tidakkah hari ini kau memasak terlalu banyak?"

Kyungsoo menyajikan salat sayur yang telah selesai ia buat dan ia bawa ke depan Jongin setelah itu.

"Kita takkan menghabiskan semuanya. Aku membuatkan untuk Chanyeol juga."

Alis Jongin terangkat dan ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tak paham.

"Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya, Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo menyerahkan sepasang sumpit kepada Jongin dan menunggu selama beberapa detik dan laki-laki di depannya itu tetap menyimpan kedua tangannya di bawah meja. Malah terlihat seperti tak sadar jika Kyungsoo tengah memberikan dirinya sepasang sumpit sedari tadi.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran melihat perubahan air wajah Jongin.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang kau begitu perhatian padanya akhir-akhir ini." Jongin masih tetap memasang wajah berkerut bingung.

"Chanyeol sedang mengalami fase penurunan semangat hidupnya Jongin."

"Lalu?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang berkerut dahi. "Lalu? Ya tentu saja aku harus membantu dirinya, dia temanku bukan."

Jongin menarik ulur wajahnya sesaat. Namun tatapannya tetap tak berkendur sama sekali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya masalah apa yang tengah ia hadapi?"

"Oh Jongin… kurasa aku pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu."

"Tentang Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo menangangguk pelan. Ia meraih satu tangan Jongin dan ia letakkan sumpit itu disana. Mengabaikan raut terkejut Jongin yang begitu jelas terlihat setelah ia mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo! Mereka bahkan telah berpisah nyaris tiga bulan lamanya dan lihat… apa yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol sebenarnya?"

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam kepada Jongin. Ia tak begitu suka dengan respon teman hidupnya itu. Jongin sedikit berlebihan ia rasa.

"Chanyeol hanya belum mampu melepas Baekhyun begitu saja."

Setelah itu Kyungsoo melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat pukul yang tertera disana. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dan meraih sebuah rantang makanan yang ia letakkan di atas _pantry_.

"Oh aku harus pergi sekarang Jongin. Nikmati sarapanmu oke." Kyungsoo segera melenggang pergi setelah mengusap helaian rambut Jongin sekali lagi.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongin namun tak diindahkan oleh si pemilik nama.

Jongin mengeram kesal. Ia membanting sumpitnya dengan kasar dan menatap pintu aparterment yang telah tertutup kembali dengan kesal.

"Sial!" rutuknya seorang diri.

Jongin segera bergegas meninggalkan dapur dan mengejar Kyungsoo di koridor. Sosok kecilnya masih terlihat di depan pintu lift.

Langkahnya ia bawa besar-besar menuju Kyungsoo lalu segera ia dekap tubuh teman hidupnya itu dengan erat.

"Jo-jongin…" Kyungsoo terkesiap akan pelukan tiba-tiba yang menerjang tubuhnya. Genggamannya pada rantang makanan nyaris saja lepas dari jemarinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin ini menjadi seperti kisah dalam drama. Dimana kau mulai mengabaikan aku dan memilih untuk bersama dengan Chanyeol untuk menghabiskan harimu—"

Bola mata Kyungsoo yang bulat semakin membulat saja mendengar penuturan Jongin. Ia menarik diri untuk terlepas dari pelukan laki-laki itu.

"Lalu aku akan mendamprat Chanyeol habis-habisan dan menendang kakinya sampai ia pincang." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat, "sungguh aku tak pernah ingin melakukan hal itu."

"Tunggu sebentar Jongin. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah kau bicarakan, hm?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya keras-keras. Ia kesal, tentu.

"Aku tengah membicarakan tentang kita Kyungsoo."

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap dua kali. Ow… dirinya paham.

"Hei," Kyungsoo membawa satu tangannya pada wajah Jongin dan ia usap rahang laki-laki itu dengan lembut. "Ayolah… Chanyeol adalah temanku sedangkan kau adalah suamiku. Apa yang harus kau risaukan, hm?"

"Chanyeol akan merebutmu dariku dan… kau akan meninggalkan aku untuk dirinya."

Penuturan apa adanya Jongin sontak mengundang tawa Kyungsoo seketika. Laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil membekap mulutnya erat-erat dengan satu tangannya.

Jongin memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa—"

"Aku bahkan merelakan masa mudaku begitu saja untuk menikah denganmu. Kita mengikat janji di altar tahun lalu, kau mengingatnya? Aku bahkan masih memakai cincin kita." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kiri ke udara—pada wajah Jongin lebih tepatnya.

"Tidakkah itu cukup untuk meyakinkan kau jika aku adalah milikmu?"

Jongin hilang kata. Wajahnya memerah menahan rasa malu pada Kyungsoo.

Teman hidupnya itu tersenyum lembut lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Aku milikmu, oke…"

"Ma-maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku hanya takut kau—"

"Setelah ini kumohon berhentilah untuk menonton drama. Kau sudah seperti _drama queen_ saja."

Jongin tertawa pelan, "Aku kucoba."

Kyungsoo lalu melepas pelukannya. Ia mengusap otot bisep Jongin sesaat lalu kembali berujar.

"Habiskan sarapanmu dan jangan lupa untuk masuk kuliah hari ini. Pulanglah dengan cepat lalui temui aku di kafe."

Jongin mengangguk patuh. Sebelum berbalik ia sempatkan untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman bibir dari Kyungsoo. Menikmati belahan bibir tebal Kyungsoo dengan cinta lalu melepaskan tautan mereka setelah itu.

"Hati-hati… aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo."

"Aku pun mencintaimu Jongin."

.

.

.

Pesawat dari Beijing mendarat dengan sempurna di landasan Incheon.

Hanya beberapa menit berselang, _gade_ mulai di penuhi oleh para penumpang yang baru saja keluar dari transportasi udara itu. Suasana sedikit lebih sesak hari ini. Beberapa dari penumpang itu bahkan menyerobot dengan seenak hati tanpa mempedulikan ringisan kekesalan dari penumpang yang lain.

Salah satunya adalah Baekhyun.

Ia bahkan nyaris terjungkal mencium lantai jika Sehun dengan tak cepat merengkuh pinggang rampingnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada Sehun.

"Hati-hati," yang lebih muda memperingatkan.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis, "terima kasih." Ujarnya.

Ia kembali melangkah bersama dengan Sehun keluar dari sana dan mengurus beberapa hal yang lain sebelum meninggalkan bandara Incheon.

"Aku masih harus bertemu dengan seorang klien di Seoul sebelum ke Bucheon. Tidak apa-apa jika sedikit menunggu?" Tanya Sehun di sela pekerjaan dengan ponsel yang ia genggam.

"Jika itu penting lalu apa yang dapat kulakukan."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia rangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan posesif lalu ia kecup pipi laki-laki itu sekali.

"Hei!" sentak Baekhyun. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya—cemberut. Sedang Sehun terkekeh melihat hal itu.

"Kita makan siang di Seoul saja bagaimana?."

"Oke."

.

.

.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut ketika ia mendapati Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja berada di apartermentnya. Laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu sibuk memindahkan makanan dari rantang ke piring lalu menghidangkannya di atas meja makan.

"Uh kapan kau datang?" pertanyaan Chanyeol mengalihkan fokusnya seketika.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sesaat dan ia mengulum sebuah senyum untuk laki-laki itu.

"Kau terlihat lebih rapi." Pujinya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan pakaian yang ia kenakannya sesaat lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Kupikir aku harus kembali ke kantor hari ini." Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Wow, kau bermimpi apa semalam?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Kau berlebihan." Chanyeol menjepit sebuah daging ayam di atas mangkuk dan ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ini enak!" serunya.

Kyungsoo memandangi wajah Chanyeol dengan tak mengerti.

Apa yang terjadi? Pikirnya. Kyungsoo seolah tengah melihat Chanyeol di tiga bulan yang lalu. Tampak lebih ceria dan suara beratnya pun tak lagi terdengar enggan.

Kyungsoo menggidikkan bahunya acuh.

Baguslah jika Chanyeol yang dulu telah kembali lagi. Itu merupakan hal yang baik.

Kyungsoo akhirnya melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda bersama Jongin tadi di aparterment.

"Ng Kyungsoo…" Chanyeol memanggil namanya pelan.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo menyahut sembari menatap Chanyeol kembali.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

"Untuk sarapannya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali.

"Dan untuk semuanya. Bagaimanapun juga kau telah banyak membantuku. Aku sadar dengan betul, jika ternyata selama ini kau yang menemaniku di saat-saat terpuruk seperti hari lalu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Sumpit di antara jemarinya ia letakkan kembali di atas meja. Matanya terfokus saja kepada Kyungsoo di depannya.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun. Berat rasanya harus menerima kenyataan jika Baekhyun tak lagi bersama denganku disini." Air muka Chanyeol kembali berubah sedih.

"Kami hilang kontak selama tiga bulan ini. Aku tidak tau seperti apa dirinya sekarang. Apa dia hidup dengan baik? Apakah sekarang dia tengah tersenyum, tertawa atau… apakah dirinya sedang menangis?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau."

"…"

"Mungkin ayah Baekhyun ada benarnya juga. Aku terlambat untuk mengambil kesempatan bersama Baekhyun. Setidaknya aku harus lebih berbesar hati agar tak begitu tersakiti, bukan? Mungkin kami memang tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama."

"Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol mengulas senyum lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir lagi. Bagaimanapun aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu selama ini."

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berdiri di belakang laki-laki itu lalu ia peluk lehernya dengan hangat. "Bukan masalah. Lagipula kita teman bukan?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu mengangguk, "Ya. Dan sekali lagi… terima kasih."

.

.

.

Suara bising kendaraan terdengar memusingkan ia rasa. Pada tempatnya ia berada, suara-suara bising itu terus saja di paksa masuk ke dalam indera pendengarnya.

Salahnya sendiri memutuskan berdiam diri disana.

Lagipula… ia memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu namun dirinya masih enggan untuk berpindah. Sepertinya, kafe di depannya itu begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Apalagi ketika sebuah mobil yang baru saja terparkir disana semakin menarik minatnya. Lingkaran mata kecil miliknya sedikit melebar.

Dua orang laki-laki keluar dari dalam sana. Yang satu bertubuh lebih kecil dan yang satunya… Oh Tuhan! Sosok itu… sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Diam-diam dalam hati ia menggumankan ucapan syukur—setidaknya masih di berikan kesempan untuk melihat sosok rupawan itu lagi, tidak masalah jika harus terpaut dalam jarak sejauh ini.

Matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan si rupawan hingga menghilang di dalam kafe.

Dia … masih terlihat begitu sama. Seolah tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Nafas miliknya ia hela dengan pelan. Getaran ponsel pada saku mantelnya terasa halus dan ia mau tak mau harus mengabaikan sebentar objek pandangnya untuk meraih benda pipih itu.

"_Pertemuanku dengan klien sudah selesai. Kau dimana?"_

"Aku masih di halte tadi,"

"_Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggulah sebentar,"_

Irisnya membesar lagi begitu ia lihat sosok rupawan itu keluar dari dalam kafe. Sedikit berlari kecil menuju mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam kendaraan pribadinya itu.

"_Baekhyun…"_ suara Sehun memanggil namanya di seberang sana.

Mobil Chanyeol melesat pergi. Membelah jalanan lalu berbaur dengan kendaraan yang lainnya.

"_Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ah maaf Sehun… Ya jemput aku sekarang."

.

.

.

**Cinta menjadi objek yang berpengaruh untuk hidup.**

**Kedatangannya menghangatkan, namun tak berarti meninggalkan kebekuan dalam perpisahan.**

**Rasa sakit itu ada, hal itu merupakan hal yang mutlak.**

**Hal yang paling klasik mungkin di karenakan keiklasan.**

**Pagi lalu kadang mata tertutup, pagi ini mata terbuka.**

**Ada kesakitan maka ada pula kebahagian.**

**Cinta tak datang dengan sendirinya.**

**Rasa ketertarikan menjadi awalnya.**

**Cinta menjadi objek yang berpengaruh untuk hidup.**

**Namun setidaknya… jangan biarkan cinta itu menjadi tokoh kejam untuk perasaan ego.**

**Biarkan matamu tertutup untuk hari lalu.**

**Simpan semua pesakitan dalam ingatan dan buang dalam perasaan.**

**Dan untuk hari ini biarkan matamu terbuka.**

**Lihat objek yang lain, buat cerita yang lain.**

**Dan cobalah untuk mencintai sesuatu yang lain.**

_**FIN TAMAT THE END SELESAI BUBUR**_


End file.
